Meet Metal Mateo
by Isiah02
Summary: Mateo tries to become an adult for a day. Will he succeed? Another fun story. Please read and review.


**Quick Random Moment**

 ***always so quick to pull the gender card***

 **Shuriki: I'm going to the market, you need anything, Esteban?**

 **Esteban: Can I get some pens in pink?**

 **Shuriki: Did you just refer to me as a woman?!**

 **Esteban: The hell? No!**

 **Armando: THAT'S SAVAGE!**

* * *

 **Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: What up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome to Meet Metal Mateo. What the heck kinda adult name is Metal Mateo? It doesn't make any sense. Look, it's a fun random story, nothing's going to make sense.**

 **Tom: But it'll sure be funny though.**

 **Isiah: Yes. It will be funny. Let's start the story.**

* * *

 **Meet Metal Mateo**

In Avalor High School, Mateo, Naomi, Darrious, Darriou, and Gabe were in a classroom.

"Okay, class, today you have a new assignment," the teacher said.

"Ooh, goodie. Is it another group project," Mateo asked raising his hand.

"You catch on quick there, Mr. de Alva," the teacher complimented. "Yes, it will be a group project with up to 4 people in each group."

Gabe raised his hand and asked, "Can we choose our groups?"

"Of course you can, Mr. Nunez," the teacher said getting up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get something from outside the school." The teacher then opened the window and jumped out of it leaving everyone in shock.

Darriou was the first one to speak after a minute past. "The teacher jumped out the window. Why?"

"Heck if I know," Mateo said.

"So what random story idea are we doing this time," Naomi asked.

"Well I was thinking that we were going to do a random day in school," Mateo said. "But since the teacher jumped out the window like a weirdo, let's turn this story into a..." he paused for a moment.

"Into orange soda," Darriou suggested.

"No," Mateo quickly said out loud. "No orange soda."

"I would prefer Mountain Dew over orange soda," Darrious said. "That's gangsta right there."

Mateo looked back at Darrious and said, "Yeah, I agree with you there."

Darrious chuckled as a suggestion came through his head. "I feel like Mateo can become an adult for one day," he gave out.

"Hmm. An adult eh," Mateo repeated thinking about the idea. "Alright, I'm down for it."

Darriou butted in and said, "You should put on some adult clothes."

"Yeah, and some fly looking head accessories," Darrious added.

"Speaking of head accessories, Darriou why do you always walk around with a blade hat on your head," Mateo turned over to Darriou. He thought for a second before Naomi spoke up.

"I don't have a problem with that," she said.

Darriou chuckled at her response and said, "Oh Naomi, when will you realize I'm a bad influence on children?"

"Aww, I like your video games though," Naomi said.

"Okay, so what will my adult name be," Mateo asked.

"Easy. Metal Mateo," Darrious said.

Mateo just nodded and then asked another question. "Do I have to change my voice?"

"Um no actually, that would be offensive to other grown people," Darriou said.

"Since when did you guys cared about offending people," Mateo asked Darriou.

"Since Elena made fun of me and the royal guard with triggered jokes," Gabe answered.

"Uh, Gabe. That story idea never came out," Mateo said.

"Stop with the inside jokes," Naomi demanded.

"Let's head on to the mall. We gotta get you dressed," Darrious said getting up and leaving the classroom with everyone else following him.

 **The Mall of Avalor-2017**

Darrious, Darriou, and Mateo were in the mall going inside a clothes store. They walked up to the cashier which was Mateo's sister, Marlena.

"Welcome to Metallic Madness Clothes Shop. What can I help you boys with today," Marlena asked.

"Our homie Mateo here is looking for some adult clothes," Darrious said.

Marlena took at look at Mateo and said, "Wait. Mateo?" Her brother looked back at her and said, "Marlena? Hey."

"Hey. Interesting seeing you here shopping for adult clothes," Marlena said. "Why are you doing this again?"

"They want me to become an adult," Mateo answered.

"Oh? What's your adult name?"

"Metal Mateo."

Marlena lifted up her eyes in shock and said, "That is such an awful and cringing name dude."

"Well it was the buff guy's idea," Mateo said.

"Oh whatever. Let me know when you need help," Marlena said reading a magazine. Mateo soon joined his other friends in the suits section of the store. Darriou picked up a suit and said, "Hey y'all, I found a suit."

Mateo looked at the suit and went to the dressing room with it. After a few minutes, he came out in the businessman suit that Darriou picked out. Mateo looked at the mirror for a moment and then said, "This looks awesome!"

Darriou interrupted Mateo and said, "Mateo, adults don't use the word awesome. If you're trying to be an adult like me, you use the word gangsta. Try that out."

"Okay. This looks gangsta," Mateo said carefully.

"Um...we'll work on saying that as we go along," Darriou said.

"Oh God, please don't try to make the word gangsta a popular term of use," Marlena glared. "It's not gonna work."

"You dare refuse my new term of uses," Mateo gave a deadly look to his sister. "Then accept this then." He then did a roll taking out his drum wand and smacking Marlena across the face with it knocking her out. This made the mall alarm trigger freaking everyone out.

"Bro, what the hell," Darriou snapped at Mateo. Just as when Mateo was going to answer, Naomi and Gabe barged into the store with combat pistols.

"Put your hands up," Gabe demanded sternly.

"Hold on. Darriou," Naomi said making sure that she was seeing correctly.

"Mateo," Gabe said also making sure he was seeing correctly.

Darrious left the store and said, "I'm going to get an orange soda. I'll be back." Just as when he left, Mateo snuck out behind him without nobody knowing.

"You're not gonna try to arrest us, are you," Darriou asked.

Naomi laugh and said, "Nah, I'm not gonna arrest you, Darriou. But Mateo...-" She stopped and realized that Mateo wasn't in the store anymore. "Where'd Mateo go," she asked.

"I don't know," Darriou said noticing that Gabe was also gone. "Where'd Gabe go," he asked.

"I don't know," Naomi said before seeing Gabe come out of the dressing room in a basketball jersey and red and white sweatpants.

"How do you guys like my new outfit," Gabe asked.

"Very nice," Darriou said giving Gabe a thumbs up.

"Yeah, you look cool," Naomi complimented as well. After a moment of admiring Gabe's new appearance, a puff of smoke appeared in the front of the store entrance and soon coming out of it being...Elena.

"Hey guys. I heard a few good friends of mine were at the mall. Have you seen them," Elena asked curiously.

Naomi stepped in and said, "Well Gabe and I are here."

"Hey there," Gabe greeted.

"Well there's two of you guys," Elena said. "But I feel like we're missing someone."

"Yeah, Mateo," Gabe answered and just as on cue, the young royal wizard came back to the store. "What's up with you guys," he said trying to be cool.

Gabe lifted his eyes in shock and shouted, "UNDERCOVER COP!" He then did a roll up on Mateo and smacked him with his sword making him fall to the ground and holding his cheek in pain.

"Hey yo, what the hell man," Mateo complained as Darrious came back into the store with a cup of orange soda. "I'm back with some-" He stopped to see Mateo on the ground hurt. "What the hell happened to you, dude?"

"Gabe smacked me with a sword," Mateo said still holding his cheek in pain.

"Why'd you slap Mateo, you idiot," Naomi snapped at Gabe.

"Sorry, I thought it was an undercover cop," Gabe defended himself.

"Aren't you in the royal guard," Darriou asked.

"Yeah, but we don't happen to get along with undercover cops and feds," Gabe admitted. Darriou took out a regular pistol and rolled up to Gabe, smacking him with the gun knocking him out.

Naomi looked at Darriou and asked, "Uh, Darriou, how do you roll up on people like that?"

"It's simple," Darriou said. "Just roll up on someone and smack them with your weapon. Like this." Darriou then rolled up to Naomi and gun smacked her knocking her out.

Darrious stepped in and said, "You knocked out everyone dude."

"Hmm, oh well. Wanna get some lunch," Darriou asked.

"Yeah sure," Darrious agreed and the two brothers left the store. Elena went to Mateo's aid helping him get up.

"Well whatever you guys had planned more than likely went the other way," Elena said.

Mateo nodded and said, "Yeah, you're right."

"Wanna go back to being our royal wizard," Elena asked.

"Yes. This whole adult thing isn't for me yet anyways," Mateo said taking off the suit jacket. Elena smiled and brought out his wizard robe and drum wand. "Then I believe this stuff belongs to you," she handed him the stuff. He smiled back at Elena and took off the dress shirt revealing his chest and stomach before taking the robe and putting it back on.

"Royal Wizard Mateo de Alva is reborn," Mateo confessed taking the drum wand and raising it in the air. He then looked at Elena and she offered to wrap her arm around his. He gladly accepted it and left the store with her.

Twenty minutes later, Marlena slowly woke up looking at the mess that happened in the store and said, "Well, there goes another job."

 **Isiah/Tom: XD**

* * *

 **Isiah: I would prefer teenage Mateo over adult Mateo anyways.**

 **Tom: Yeah, me too.**

 **Isiah: Mhm, well guys, hope you've enjoyed this story. Got some laughs out of it or got amused by it or something. If you haven't seen the latest update of Before the Wedding, please check that out. Finally got some OC's in it as I planned too.**

 **Tom: That's great. Please remember to leave a nice review. No flames as always. More stories and updates on the way, just be patient. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until the next story.**

* * *

 **And now for a quick random moment**

 ***Meet Metal Mateo: Epilogue***

 ***Elena and Mateo having are having a private dinner when Elena drops her fork***

 **Elena: Whoops. I dropped my fork.**

 ***while Elena bends over to pick up her fork, Mateo sits up to see a nice view of her butt and smirks to himself***

 **Mateo: What in the butt.**

 **Elena: *looks up* What?**

 **Mateo: Uh...nothing.**

 **Isiah: Matena love story confirmed? *let us know in your review***


End file.
